The Circle In Trouble
by Thesecretcirclecharmedlover
Summary: This Story is about the secret circle in trouble and needing help from the charmed ones. Adam is in love with Cassie, but will he end it with Diana to date her. Will Diana ever find out? Will Cassie come to terms with the magic inside her? Who is her father?
1. Chapter 1 The New Girl

**The Circle In Trouble**

**Chapter 1- The New Girl**

A long blonde, curly haired teenager entered the room, wearing a long dotted top, with a belt at the waist. She wore a leather jacket and a long gold 'C' chain, dangling down to the waist, she wore a pair of light coloured shorts and wore light coloured ugg boots to the top of her ankle.

She ran into the room hurriedly looking around and saw a gap in the stairs and ducked curling into a ball.

"Cassie, Cassie!", a deep voice came through the corner, as a young man, with short black hair, and brown eyed came around the corner wearing a short sleeved brown top, with a black leather jacket, with blue demin jeans.

"We are not going to hurt you, I need to talk to you." The voice shouted again.

Cassie moved slowly sitting up on the stairs, scared. Her body was shaking nervously. The male teenager walked towards her, sitting next to her, sighing. "Cassie, it's okay. I remember when I found out, that I was a witch, Diana found her mother's secret book and found out everything from that. She told me and I stood there frozen, shaking my head, saying it cannot be true. At least this time the circle is here to help you. I will help you."

Cassie replied "Adam I am not a witch. My mother would have told me." Tears flew from her eyes, as droplets of water hit her cheek, rolling to the floor. "I can't be part of this. J-JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cassie stood up, as Adam touched her hand.

"Cassie, I know that you are going to get through this, when my mother died, I cried for hours. I was only three or four, feel lucky that you got to spend as much time, as you did with her."

"No, No you do not know, Adam. I have lost my father, that I never knew existed and my mother now her. I cannot deal with this, I need to be normal not a ... witch like you say I am." She pulled her arm away and walked to the door and slipped over her feet, as she was looking at Adam watching her leave.

Adam ran to her, as he just caught her as she hit her head, knocking herself out on the floor. He dialled a number into his phone and put the phone to his ear. "Hey Diana, you need to get the circle down here, we need to talk to Cassie, when she comes round, she slipped and knocked herself out as she fell to the floor. She's out flat cold." He pulled Cassie to the sofa and laid her down, placing his jacket over her, keeping her warm.

He walked around the cold, old abandoned house, grabbing an old blanket and walked back quickly, switching the jacket for the blanket and put his jacket on him, zipping it up.

A straight long brown haired, brown eyed female teenager walked through the front crooked door, wearing dark blue skinny jeans, with a green top, with a short sleeved grey jacket, walked into the room. She was followed by a young male teenager, with medium length brown-blonde hair, with brown eyes, wearing a black top and black jogging bottoms with a dark coloured leather jacket, straddling towards Cassie and Adam.

The brown haired female teenager, walked towards Adam carrying two hot drinks in a cafe cup, passing one to Adam and putting one on the small table in which laid directly near Cassie on the sofa. They smirked at one another, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as he also wrapped his arms around her waist. They slowly moved towards each other's lips, touching them smoothly, when a voice from behind shouted out "Get a room!"

The voice grew closer, as a dark haired pony tailed female with brown eyes, wearing a sliver chain, white top and a three quartered sleeved leather jacket, with black bottoms, slowly stepped into the light, with a friend. The girl that stood next to her, had curly brown hair, with blue eyes and wore a blue top with a matching demin jacket and wore blue jeans stood there following the voice, like a the girl with the voice was her leader.

Adam turned a looked and said " Oh Faye, that's rich coming from you. You have put the circle in danger, we need to bind our powers like Diana said, and we need Cassie to do that. Oh and Guess what, Cassie is too scared of the whole thing now thanks to YOU!"

"Bind the Circle? Binding the circle will take away our solo powers, causing us to be in more danger."

The blonde-brown haired male starred daggers at Faye "Faye, I agree with Adam. We need to stop your outrageous storms that you cause, when you get mad."

"Thanks Nick, at least someone else is joining us on this one right, Diana? What do you say Melissa? Are you in or are you out?" Nick walks towards Adam and Diana and looks at Melissa.

Melissa looks around nervously, looking at Adam, Diana and Nick and then at Faye. All what was going through her head was "Faye-best friend or Nick- the one I like", as she said it under her breathe. The pressure was building up, weighing the options her face, looked like she was going to explode/

Diana asked "Melissa are you okay? Melissa?"

Melissa didn't respond, because she was falling to floor, passing out. Adam and Diana ran towards her and tried to wake her up. She came round and started to scream about the decision she had to make, was too hard. Everyone stepped back and watched in shock, as she stormed out and slammed the door. Diana bite her lip, as Faye and her both stepped to go check on her, but Nick Stepped forward.

"None of you two are going to check on her, I am. Because all what happens is you both will argue and then you will just make matters worse, than they need to be."

Faye starred at Nick for a while, Nick exchanged the glance and Faye sighs. "Fine, I give in." She slumped in the nearest chair, feeling defeated, as Nick left the room.

Cassie groaned, as Adam and Dian rushed to her, as Faye watched them. Adam grabbed her head to make sure she couldn't do anymore damage, by her getting up.

Adam and Diana spoke at the same time "Cassie?"

Cassie groaned more, as she spoke "Ow, my head. What happened?" She sees Adam and Diana looking at her and stared at Adam. "You did this! You made me fall to make sure I stayed didn't you.?" She touched the back of her pain and made the pain shoot right through her face.

Adam looked at Diana "I swear I wouldn't do such a thing." He glances at Cassie "Cassie you feel over your feet, as you were leaving. I ran and helped you from cracking your head open. That was quite a bump, you need that checking out. Are you okay?"

"Yes I AM! Why can't I remember anything? What's she doing here" As she looked around the room, " Oh thank god not everyone is here!" Adam bites his lip.

"Err-r... actually Cassie, Melissa and Nick are outside talking."

Cassie Sighs. " Oh Great... Just Great."

"Here, Cassie I brought you an nice hot drink." Diana picks up the drink and passes it to Cassie.

Meanwhile Nick walks around and finds Melissa. "Melissa. Whats wrong?"

Melissa looks around and sees Nick and slightly smiles. "Nick, I can't decide over my best friend and the circle. But I always will not be able to pick you over Faye. I must admit she's scaring me, i but i cannot just turn my back on my best friend."

"Melissa, you won't be turning your back on her, she will forgive you."

"Nick, She wont forgive me, you know how stubborn she is!"

"Melissa Trust Me! You do trust me right?"

"How can i not trust you. I love you" Shocked she just said that, biting her lip.

"Melissa? What did you just say." Shocked. " You know that we are just messing around, its nothing serious."

"I Know that."

"We got to go back in there and talk to Cassie, before she wakes up."

"Okay. Come on then." She follows Nick back inside and everyone looks around and see's them.

"Nick, Melissa, Diana, Faye, Cassie we need to sort out the Circle things quickly. We need to put the circle before our own needs. We need to bound the Circle." Adam looked around and then looked at Cassie. "If you don't want to be part of the circle, we need you at least help us bind our powers, to do that we need to unlock your powers."

"Adam! I'm not binding the Circle, if something happens. Someone is doomed alone." Faye looked at Adam with daggers.

"Faye. I agree with Adam. And we are hardly alone, so we will be okay? Im sorry, but you and your mood swings are scaring me." Melissa walks to Nick and Adam.

"Melissa! How could you? I'm your best-friend and you pick them over me . You go hang out with them, your'e not needed any more." Melissa starts to cry.

"Faye! How dare you make me feel gulity? You are makiing me sound like your slave! Dont you think that im already upset about this? It just shows that you're not really a good friend."

"You're not really a good frend for taking their side."

Everyone looks around awkardly and Diana shouts; "Stop shouting at each other and you're both good friends." She says this rolling her eyes, to the fact of Faye being a good friend. " You Melissa, has to sometimes make your own decisions and sometimes has to take your friend's side. And Faye, you need to listen to Melissa sometimes and choose to understand that she can make her own decisions."

Faye responded with a rolling of the eyes. " Diana you think that i'm really going to listen to you. You think that your'e the leader, because you found your family's special book."

Cassie tries to sneak out running, but Adam spots her leaving and sneaks out after her.

"Cassie, Whats Wrong?"

"Nothing, just i found something."


	2. Chapter 2 The Book

**The Circle In Trouble**

**Chapter 2- The Book**

Cassie looked at Adam nervously, biting her lips.

"Cassie, What is it that you found?"

"Adam, you have got to promise that you won't tell anyone."

"Cassie, you're Secrets safe with me. Now what is it?"

"I found a book... My Family's Magical Book."

"Cassie, No-one in our circle, expect Diana has found their book. This will help us, if we need to know anything. May I?" He reaches his hands towards Cassie.

"Adam. It's in my house. Come to my house tomorrow after school tomorrow and I'll let you have a look."

"Oh, Okay. I shall pick you up at 3.05pm. I'll be waiting in the car park for you."

Cassie smirks with a big grin on her face. "Okay, I will meet you there Prince Charming." Adam laughed and smirked.

"We need to unlock your powers after looking at the book, we will go to the abandoned house and I will teach you myself."

"I think, I'm coming around now, with being a witch."

Adam smiles, "Well that's good to know, if you want we shall go to the boathouse, after school, well after everything we have done. It's good to sit and chill there."

Cassie Smiles, "Well that would be great. Thank you."

Diana walks outside to where they are. "I have been looking for you both. You just disappeared. What's up?"

"Well, I was just helping Cassie. She got a bit stressed out over everything. A bit overwhelming when you find out you're a witch only yesterday."

"Oh yes, I understand. Cassie, you know you can talk to us, about anything and everything, no matter how small or how large it is."

"Err-r I have to go. I have err-r homework to do. See you around." She starts to walk slowly away.

"Bye Cassie."

"Bye Cas." Adam smiled and watched her go and turned to Diana, "She's getting there now."

Cassie is far out of sight, she gets home and think to herself about Adam.

Adam kisses Diana, but all he could think about is Cassie. He's mind fighting the thoughts out of the way, she looked, spoke and moved.

Diana kissed Adam and he placed his hands around her waist and she put her hands around his neck.

She pulled away." Are you okay?"

"Yeahh, I just feel a bit sick."

"Oh right. Come on have you had anything to eat today?" Adam Scratches the back of his head thinking of something to say.

"Err-m not that much, no."

"Oh lets go get a takeaway or go to the old boathouse and get something."

"Yeah, that'll be good."

It is morning and Cassie is woken up to a bang.

"Grandma?" No reply. "Hello, who's there?"

A voice came from the room, "Oh I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"It's only me. Don't worry, i knocked on the door and there was no answer. I thought you would be up by now. Sorry. I thought something was wrong." Adam stepped into the light after just been stood near the door.

"Oh, it's okay. I thought you were a witch hunter." She laughed. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I thought that I'd give you a lift to school, since you're car isn't working right."

"Oh, thanks. I nearly didn't get up. My alarm clock didn't go off like it should have done."

"Oh, I'll fix that for you. Where is the alarm?"

Cassie was laid on the bed and pointed to it.

"Oh, yes. What time is it supposed to be set for?"

"8:30 Am. So I have an hour to get ready. Err-m can I just get dressed and I'll be downstairs in a minute. Put the kettle on if you want."

"Yeah, that's okay. I'll meet you there in abit. What drink do you want? Coffee? Tea?"

"Err-m, I'll have a coffee with two sugars please."

Adam goes down stairs and makes him and Cassie a hot drink and then waits in the room, sitting on the sofa, when Cassie walks in the room.

"Hey."

"Hey. You're coffees on the table there."

"Oh, thank you." She grabs her coffee and sits on the nearby sofa. "So how are you?"

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm great thanks. Just wanting everything over."

"I know. It'll be over soon."

"I know it will be. Do you want to look at the book now?"

"Yeah. Whatever, that'll be great."

"Okay. Sure follow me." Adam follows Cassie upstairs, where she goes into her room and goes to the fireplace and bangs it, where a piece of stone comes out and she catches it. She takes the old black delicate book out and passes it to Adam. "This book is dusty and looks very old, be careful please."

"Don't worry. Every book that is magically connected is very sacred. I will be careful; it has gone through generations of your family."

Adam carefully pushes off the dust and opens the book and reads it amazed. "Wow. This book is totally different to Diana's."

"Well, I guess it has got different history of family members than Diana's."

"Yeah, I guess." Adam finishes looking at the book and passes it to Cassie. "This book could be very handy, if we need it. You should try to remeber the main things, so you can use them faster in different situations."

"Yeah, I'm learning them already. What time is it? We are going to be late for school."

"Oh Damn. I forgot about that. Come on."

Cassie puts away the book and grabs her coat and a bag and goes downstairs, Adam follows her and waits in the car, while she locks the door behind her.

"In that book, it mentioned binding the circle. Can you remember what it said? I cannot remember anything."

"Oh yes. It said the spell and how to do it, which obviously I cannot remember off the top of my head. I'm not at all smart like my mother was." Cassie smiles and laughs to herself, she holds clasps her hands together looking around her bag; she grabs a photo and looks at it. Adam holds her hands together, watching her speak every word; he's eyes glint and shine sorrow and apologetic.

"Cassie, she will be ever so proud of you for doing all this. I know it's tough. You are smart Cassie, your one of the smartest people I know and you're stronger than all of them."

"Thanks." She laughs to herself. Adam Smiles. "Anyway, back to the book. It said that all the circle's powers will become useless, if there is not another member of the circle next to them, focusing on the same thing. Only two or more people can do magic. It said... everyone in a hexagon shape and then they should be facing in towards a fire, one person at each point of a hexagon."

"Oh yeah. Well that means we need to get Faye on our side and we mainly stay in groups anyway, we are hardly ever alone. So we will be fine."

"Yeah. How do we get Faye..." Cassie rolls her eyes. "On our side?"

"I don't know.

"She's too stubborn." Cassie bites her nails, looking in one direction thinking; completely obvious to what is going on around her.

"Melissa doesn't seem too good recently." He looks at her and nudges her on her arm. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Sorry I was just thinking. Did you say anything?"

"Oh right. I just said Melissa doesn't seem good recently."

"I know, I think we need to help her. She seems very fragile. I wonder what is happening with her."

"She's making everyone worried. Do you think you could try and talk to her for me?"

"I'll try." They both leave for lessons. "I'll see you at lunch." He cannot hear in the crowd, as he is making his way to chemistry, she follows him remembering she is in the same lesson.

The bell rang for lunch; the corridors were filled with people in a matter of seconds. Hundreds of people wondering the corridors, every indivual stood near someone, going towards the dinner hall or common rooms.

Cassie was at her locker, when the whole congestion started, some evil blonde haired girl, with tons of makeup on was with a large group of people, as she stuck out her leg trying to trip her up. But Cassie realized this and she stopped herself, smirking at her.

People were shouting Lizzy, when Cassie got pushed up to her locker, slamming her locker shut. "What is wrong with you?"

"What? What the heck have I done to you? I have just come to this school and concentrated to keeping to myself and I get people like you acting all big and tough. I'm sick of people been like this to me. MY MOTHER JUST DIED! For God Sake!"

Adam and Diana come round the corner with the rest of the Circle and see Cassie and Lizzy crowded with people and Cassie shouting in Lizzy's face and run inside the crowd watching.

"Oh. Play the little innocent person act then. We will see where that gets you in life."

"What the heck have I done? I haven't done anything to you! I don't even f***ing know you"

"Don't raise your tone or even try to swear at me!" Lizzy swings for Cassie in the face, when Cassie ducks and then sees Lizzy get pulled away by Adam.

"Lizzy! Leave her alone! She doesn't know you and you are acting like an idiot!"

"Whatever, Conant!" She walks away in a stomp and the crowd follows her. Adam walks up to Cassie.

"Are you alright? What was all that about?" He notices her arm is red from banging into the lockers. "Ouch. That must hurt?"

Cassie laughs. "Oh yeah I'm fine. I don't even know her. She tried to trip me up and It didn't work I guess she was annoyed that It didn't work. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Oh good. Adam, are you busy? I'm thinking of having a nice dinner."

"Oh Diana I'm really sorry, but I got to go and help Cassie unlock her powers. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay, you go ahead and unlock her powers and train her. She needs it. I understand."

"Oh great. Lunch has ended time for lessons. Meet You Cassie at the car park at 3:05pm?"

"Oh Okay. Bye"


	3. Chapter 3 Training

**The Circle In Trouble**

**Chapter 3- Training**

A loud ringing sound bellowed throughout the school, as thousands of pupils packed their school stuff that lay on the desk in front of them into their bags.

Cassie was in the middle of the science class, daydreaming all lessons about Adam and then when the sound struck she looked confused and watched everyone. She was confused, as she were still in her daydream. She looked at the time on the clock.

"Wow! Three o' clock already."

She grabs her stuff and chucks it in her bag.

In sync, the doors of the classroom blasted open by the pupils, as they pilled into the corridors.

Cassie followed the crowd, with her bag on her shoulder, carrying a map to find the car park. She was looking down at the map, as Adam was walking towards the door, when they bumped into each other.

They both stopped and looked at each other laughing. They both said in sync "Oh I'm so sorry." Adam and Cassie looked into each other's eyes, laughing and then bang, one of the circle members bumped into the back of them.

"Well, you two are cosy. I guess you should really watch where you are going. Don't just stand in the corridor like that."

Cassie and Adam just scowled at Faye, shaking their heads and started walking as Faye zoomed out of the door.

"So, we might as well walk together to the car." Adam smiled at Cassie.

"Well, yeah sure."

"So, How Are You?"

"Oh I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm okay thanks. We are going to the boarding house first then?"

"Yeapp. We will be training and then we can do more research into the book."

"Right okay." Adam clicks the door open of the car and chucks his bag in the backseat and gets in, as Cassie sits down and shuts the door. They smiled at each other, as they arrived at the boarding house, minutes later and go inside."

"Right, shall we start with the easiest?"

"Yes. It will be a lot easier."

"Right, okay." He holds under her hand, holding her palm facing the celling. "Pass me the light bulb focuses all your energy and mind into the light bulb lighting up." Cassie passes Adam the light bulb and focusses al her mind on the light bulb. The light bulb doesn't do anything. Cassie gets mad and storms out, while the light bulb smashes. She turns around shocked, to see Adam dived on the floor.

"Adam! Adam!" She pushes him, when he doesn't do anything. She starts to cry. Adam's eyes lighten and he jumps up scaring her to death. "Adam! That was not funny. I jumped out of my skin." Adam and Cassie laugh, as she thumbs him on the arm, she falls on top of him, giggling,

"Oh, that was so hilarious. You should have seen the look on your face. A total picture." Adam and Cassie's eyes meet and they both move closer together. Their lips almost touching, they both smile.

Cassie's leg fell and her lips fall onto Adam's lips. His lip twitched, as he began to smirk. Adam kissed her back and put his hands around her waist.

Cassie smiled, kissing his lips. She smirked and then they pull themselves up.

Cassie closed her eyes, as he kissed her and opened them, pushing herself away getting up, she ran out of the room. "I'm so sorry."

"Cassie!" Adam holds his head in his hands and whispers "What have I done?"

"Adam, Please not now." Adam follows her and looks at her.

"Cassie. We need to talk."

"Adam! PLEASE." Adam backs up, as fire encircles around him.

"Cassie!"

Cassie turns to look and panicks. She runs a little and the runs back in horror. "OMG! Adam! I don't know what to do." Tears run down Cassie's cheek.

Adam starts to cough and falls to the floor, as his airways are blocking up slowly, he grabs his throat.

"Cassie... It's... Okay... Call the Circle..!"

Cassie panicks and grabs the nearest pockets, searching thoroughly for the phone and can't find it. "Adam it's not there. It most been inside and I cannot get past you. I will try my hardest."

Cassie runs in towards Adam, but starts to cough and nearly passes out. "Woahhh."


	4. Chapter 4 Fire Power

"**The Circle In Trouble**

**Chapter 4- Fire Power**

A shadow appears from the corner, a familiar voice; spoke up sobbing "Adam!"

Cassie looked directly at her and the fire stopped suddenly, Cassie was shocked, looking at Adam.

Diana came out of the shadows running towards Adam, hugging him, crying. She holds his face and kisses him. "Adam, what happened?"

Cassie slowly moves away, hiding into the woods, falling down the back of the tree. She puts her head in her hands, tears falling.

Meanwhile, Adam looks around and looks concerned, "Diana, Cassie's gone."

"Adam, what happened? We need to find her, but meanwhile tell me everything what happened. Are you hurt?"

"No I'm okay. You wait here for everyone else, call them. I'll look for her, I need to talk with her and sort out how everything is going to be... with the Circle."

"Right, Okay. But later, you got to tell me what happened."

Adam grabs his torch that he grabbed out of the car and starts to run through the woods, shouting "Cassie!"

He looks all over, until he hears sobbing from behind a tree. He walks slowly up to it and sits down next to her. "Cassie?"

"What, Adam? I don't feel like talking right now. So leave me alone!" She turns further away.

"Cassie, Please. I want to know what is going on, you seem different lately."

"Adam, please just leave me alone. I am evil; I need to stay away from everyone." Cassie cries harder.

"Cassie, you're not evil, so please explain why you think you are. I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation."

"The Fire... I felt it. It was... Me! Adam... I nearly killed you." She stands up and walks away in tears, Adam chases her.

"Cassie, it wasn't you."

"Adam, it was me!"

"You had the right to be mad at me!"

"Adam! You don't deserve to die for it though!"

"Adam! Cassie!" A twig snaps from behind them. She and Adam jump, as Adam gets ready to hit someone or something. Cassie grabs the chance to get away.

"Adam, I'm going home. I need space. I need time to think everything over."

She flees with tears in her eyes, clouding her vision.

"Adam, where is Cassie going? What's wrong?"

"Jake, she's going home. She said she needs space. She's abit sad about her mother's death still."

"So you let her walk home alone in the woods?"

"Well, I couldn't stop her."

"Okay. I understand. I'm going home. Bye."

"Yes, okay. Bye."

Cassie trips, as she can't no longer see, her eyes fill of tears. She screams in pain as her ankle makes a loud snapping sound.

She screams, as she lies in the middle of the words, as it gets colder. She passes out, with the pain been too much to bear.

Back at her house, Adam has arrived to see her, when her Grandmother, answers the door, she looks puzzled.

"Adam, isn't Cassie with you and Diana?"

"That's why I came here. The last time I saw her she was upset about her mother and ran home from the woods."

Cassie's grandmother, Jane, eyes watered and she got panicking grabbing for her phone ringing Cassie.

"Oh my god, Adam. She's not answering, where it's dark." She hold her hand in her hand, as Adam touches her shoulder.

"We will find her. You stay here if she comes home, you have my number on the table. Cassie left it after putting it in her phone. I'll get a few others to go looking in the woods. Okay?"

"Right, thanks Adam. Please, please find her. She might be hurt or freezing to death. Take this blanket." She takes the blanket off her and passes it to him; he nods and runs into the car on the phone telling the circle to go looking in the woods near the abandoned house for her.

In the woods, Cassie is meanwhile waking up a little, she zips her coat up and tries her best to keep herself warm. She hears voices shouting her name, but the cold, has already taken its toll. It is freezing her muscles, so they cannot move, without been stiff. Her lips wanting to move, to tell them, where she it, but they are frozen and unable to move.

She uses all of her strength to rustle the leaves, but cannot last long. She does this repeatedly until a flashlight catches the movement and sees a hand, turning blue.

"Found her." He runs towards her wrapping a blanket around her. "Cassie. What happened?"

"I was running..." Her voice slowing down, as her teeth chatters. "I must... have... fallen over... a twig or a rock... My Ankle..." Her face tightening, as pain shoots through her foot, as Jake and Nick are looking at her foot. Adam wraps his arms around her keeping her warm, as Jake slowly takes her shoe off.

"I'm sorry." He takes one look at the swelling and looks at Adam. "She's hurt her ankle badly. It's swollen quite badly and needs hospital attention. We are going to need magic to help get her out." By now the circle has crowded around her.

"I think, we will be able to get her out of here with us. There are 5 or 6 of us. Cassie? How bad is the pain?"

"Well, it's not hurting much."

"Cassie, what's wrong between you two. All I can remember is there was fire around him and you were crying and when you looked at me it stopped. What happened? Ever since you have been running from us."

"Diana. Please not now. I'll explain everything later. We need to get her out of here. She's freezing and in outrageous pain."

"Right, okay everyone crowd around her and help me lift her."

The circle gathers around her and picks her up, as Cassie moans, as her ankle moves slightly. "Jake! Watch IT! Ankle!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it's just hard to lift you, but also support your ankle."

"Why do I have to help lift her? I am not strong!"

"Melissa, why don't you ring your auntie to get in touch with Piper and that. I hear they have a medic."

"No need. I have their number right in my phone. I will just ring them one minute." Melissa calls Piper and asks for help, she tells them she is in the woods, near the abandoned house and they appear in Minutes.

Three women appear, with a male friend. A dark haired female and with dark brown eyes. The female was wearing a shelves brown top, with two straps that go around her neck. They had a sliver broach on the top. She also wears a pair of blue jeans. "Hey. What's happened here?"

"Piper? Well, my friend Cassie is injured and we need some help. We need to help her to the hospital I think she has broken her ankle."

Another woman, next to Piper, has the same dark hair and dark brown eyes and is wearing a pink short circular neck top. She looks like she is family-related to Piper. "Piper! She is in a lot of pain, I can feel it!"

"Right, it's okay Phoebe. Melissa, we have a friend called Leo, who is a medic. He can fix the ankle for her." Piper, looks at a man, he has dark brown hair, with dark brown eyes. He is wearing a white top, with a blue stripy sweatshirt and is wearing a blue pair of jeans.

Leo runs over to Cassie, and looks at her ankle. "Piper, it's definitely broken. We are going to need some space and we need to tell them."

Cassie looks shocked and looks at him glaring, confused. "Tell them what?"

"Leo! They don't know who or what this is all about. I guess they don't know about the 'M' Word" Piper looks at Leo and raises her eyebrows.

"What? Magic?" Faye raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms and looks at him. Leo looks at Faye and smiles and looks at Piper.

"I guess they already know Magic exists. We need to tell them everything else."

"Yes, we do." Piper nods to Leo.

"We are magical people." Leo looks at the whole circle and nods at everyone and everyone looks a bit shocked, but nod, knowing that they wouldn't have been that fast of coming here.

Adam blurts out, "Leo. If you are trying to say something, just say it. We are witches."

Leo looks shocked and looks at Piper. "Well, the girls here are the Charmed Ones, if you have heard of them. They are the most powerful witches of all time. I'm their white lighter, if you know what one of them is?"

"Well, I haven't heard of the charmed ones or a white lighter. But cool, there are more witches nearby. What does a white lighter do?" Jake looks at Leo confused with what he had said and nods as a girl replies.

"Well, a white lighter is a person that looks after witches. I guess that not everyone has them. Leo has powers to magically heal a wound." A girl from the background walks forward; she has ginger hair and brown hair.

"Oh, right."

"Leo! Fix her ankle please. It is painful!" Phoebe's face looks like she is pain and she is sat on the floor, trying to stop it.

"Oh right Phoebe. Cassie, you might feel a little tingle." He puts his hand over the bad swollen ankle of Cassie. Blue shiny sparkling crystals appear around the ankle, as the ankle heals and she giggles. "It's ticklish."

The circle looks at Leo mesmerized, staring at him. Leo gets up and he looks around, everyone's eyes were watching him, as he breaks the awkward silence. "I am surprised that you haven't got a white lighter your selves. Anyway your ankle is just like new."

Adam was the first to move running over to her and then Jake was by his side. Adam bent down to Cassie side, picking her up from underneath her arm, as Jake does the same at the other side. They both help her to her feet and try and make her walk on it, but she falls. "Ow..."

"Erm... Leo I don't think it fully healed." Adam stares daggers at Leo, he looks awkward and confused, as Paige steps forward.

"Leo. I think that the thing that happened to Cole happened to her."

"Oh, but that cannot be possible Paige. She's a witch." He pauses a moment and looks at Cassie. "Cassie, do you know who your father is?"

Cassie looks worried. "What happened to Cole? I never met my father why? What's going on?"


	5. Chapter 5 Bloodlines

"**The Circle In Trouble"**

**Chapter 5- Family Bloodlines**

Cassie starts to get all confused and worked up. "What the heck is going on? Seriously." Cassie looked at the circle, which is all moving towards her, her mind was showing her clips of memories of when she was little. "Someone get me out of here! I NEED AIR! I NEED SPACE!" Cassie Screams.

"Cassie? What's wrong?" Adam looks at Leo. "What the hell is going on? You have to tell us! Who is Cole?"

Diana steps out towards Leo. "Cole is that demon isn't he? The one who is helping the witch hunters."

"Diana, what are you talking about? How can a demon relate to what is happening to Cassie? You don't think that this Cole dude is Cassie's dad do you? Please tell me you don't believe that?"

Leo looks at Diana and looks down. "Cole is a demon, yes. He might not be related to Cassie. But Cassie may be a demon or a dark magically witch. White Lighters cannot heal people who are very dangerous fully. They can only heal half of them. I guess the Elders; think that she is dangerous for them. By the way the Elders are the people, who are in charge of the white lighters; they help to save the world from evil."

"How can Cassie be dangerous? She is a teenager, just like the rest of the circle." Adam looks concerned and looks at Cassie. "See?"

Diana looks at Adam weirdly. "Adam, what is going on between you two? First you start to train her yes, then a fire is around you and she's running away and now you are been more protective over her, then everyone else. What has happened or is happening?"

Adam looks at Cassie and then at Diana. Before Adam could open his mouth, Cassie blurts out "I was the one, who set him on fire. I didn't mean to, I got angry and I wanted him to pay for the pain he put me through...after making me get into the circle."

Leo looks at Piper. "Cassie, I think you have dark magic, causing you to do this. There is only one way to know how bad your dark magic is. It is mainly caused by a witch who used their magic for dark. We will have to find out how bad this is, by finding out your father."

"Can Someone Get Me Home Please?! We can talk about this at my house." Leo and Jake helps her up, as Adam stands back, holding Diana's hand.

"Cassie, do you want me to teleport you home?" Cassie smiles and looks at him, leaning on him, as the ankle starts to hurt again.

"Ow. You can really do that?"

"Well, yes of course. I am a white lighter. I can do anything. Everyone else can get in the car, unless some of you want to teleport with me and some with Paige?" Cassie smiles and everyone looks shocked, but smiles at the thought of been teleported.

"I think, by the look on their faces, they want to teleport." Cassie looked at the cars. "How are all the cars going to get back to mine, if they are been teleported home. Sorry, but some of you are going to have to drive by car."

Phoebe steps forward, speaking to the whole group of bystanders, "How many cars have you brung here?"

Nick looks at Phoebe, looking like he was on the same wavelength. "Three."

Phoebe nods her head, like she was saying I can work with this, before telling the group the proposed plans. "Well me and my other sister will take one car each to Cassie's house."

Diana looked uncomfortable around everyone, as she started to itch her arm, as her nerves built up. "I will take the other car."

"Okay, that's settled. Paige takes everyone else. I can only take Cassie and one friend, so we can get her on the sofa, as soon, as we appear."

Cassie looked at Adam, as Adam looked at her in the same mind length, knowing what she was going to say, before she said anything. "Adam, can you come with me?" Adam nodded back to her, thinking that he would rather be with Cassie, then the rest of the circle and he wanted to make sure she was safe with Leo.

Everyone smiled, except Diana, as the plan was made. The car owners passed their keys to the Diana, Phoebe and Piper, and they followed Diana to the house, while Cassie and Adam teleported with Leo and laid Cassie down on the sofa.

Leo heard some footsteps and speaking, coming from the kitchen. Cassie and Adam recognised the voice to be her grandma. Leo looked like everything was going to be ruined, when he whispered to Cassie. "Who is that?"

Cassie mouthed back to Leo, "It's my Grandma." As soon as the steps came closer, Leo took Cassie's and Adam's hand and teleported them upstairs, so Cassie was laid on her bed and Leo and Adam sat next to her.

Just as Cassie was in mid sentence of saying, "Now all we need to do is.." Her voice drifted off, as Leo stepped towards the door, telling her to be quiet, by one single movement, which was a finger to the mouth. He stepped out the door, where the top of the steps were and Paige appeared with the others, he pointed his hand towards the door, to signal, "come upstairs to Cassie's room," without even saying one word.

Leo walked back into the room, as Paige and the others teleported into the room.

Adam looked at everyone, amazed at how fast they came here, but how slow they were compared to Adam, Cassie and Leo. He thought to himself, now all we need is for Diana, Phoebe and Piper to turn up.

20 Minutes later, Adam, Cassie, Diana and Jake was all sat on the bed. Cassie was leant against the back, in the middle of the bed, with a pillow supporting her foot, Jake was laying next to her, trying not to fall off the bed, but not to go near her foot and Adam and was sat next to her, with Diana sat next to him. They were all muttering to themselves, talking about how she had hurt her ankle and how stupid she was and laughing slightly.

Nick, had arrived just 5 minutes ago, after been called by Jake, his year older brother and he had gone and sat next to Melissa and Faye, who were leaning against the wall, next to the bed, with their legs laying down in front of them.

Leo, Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Prue was stood up thinking to themselves, with their heads looking at the ground or around the room, staring into space, when Jake shot up, sitting up on the bed.

"Leo, What if Cassie's mother had a book, like a... diary. And it said inside who Cassie's father is?"

Cassie wriggled on the bed, fidgeting with her hands and then suddenly started to push herself towards the end of the bed, trying to get up. Leo, Piper, Jake, Adam and Diana, in sync, pushed her back and looked confused and concerned.

"Will you guys, stop looking at me like that. I am sorry I want some air and space!"

Faye, Melissa and Nick stood up and watched what was happening. Melissa looked very concerned, although Faye and Nick, looked excited as if something fun was going to happen.

Adam was the first one to speak. "Cassie, you know you can't walk on that ankle, if you need air and space then we will all move for you, but to be honest, I think it's something else. I thinking something is bothering you, about what Jake said. What is wrong?"

Cassie Slumped back, grabbing her pillow and put it in front of her face. "Can we just stop talking for now."

Jake moved closer to her and chuckled. "Don't hide yourself from us." He got really serious and took her pillow from her face. "And plus, we have to talk about this sometime and it's better sooner rather than later, to find out why you won't heal properly. And we will ALL help you."

Cassie looked up at Jake. "I am very flattered, that you all care so much, but You don't know how my mum died, do you Jake?"

Jake looked confused and looked at Adam. Adam just put his hand on Cassie's shoulder trying to comfort her, but she just pushed it away from her. "Cassie..."

"Adam, please shh.. He need's to know, in fact all of you need to know. She died in a fire." Her eyes started to fill up with water. "Just like the one that happened to me, in the car when you guys saved me, but instead of a car it was in the kitchen. She was cooking and the whole house was in fire before she knew it. I was on my way on home, I had a flat tyre, so I changed it and went home, to see the fire at it's worst. Nobody was around, every one was out, I rang the 911 on my mobile and they arrived in a minutes and put the fire out. My mum was still inside, everything had gone, it was all ash." Cassie's eyes had now become filled with tears, as her face was dripping heavily. Adam, was trying to comfort her and Diana was hugging her. Diana started crying.

"Cassie, I am soo soo sorry." Diana, wiped her eyes and let go of her, wiping her eyes.

"Cassie, I'm sorry I should have known."

Cassie shook her head at Jake and whispered back. "It's fine." She started to stop crying and wiped her eyes. "You all should know, so I had to tell you. So the diary doesn't exist anymore, if there was ever one."

Leo spoke up quickly, thinking of an idea. "What about... ask your grandma, Jane. Ask her what your father's name is or we could go to the important documents office in town."

Cassie smiled and looked at Adam and Jake. "Let's go to the office in town, my grandma shouldn't know we are witches, she will really freak out, even though she is one too."

Leo nodded and looked around. "Okay, fine. Why don't Adam, Jake, Diana and you go there tomorrow morning and try and find out how it is. We will get Piper to go too and she will freeze the place and then you can go on the computer and have a look at your birth certificate, Cassie."

The next morning, they did exactly that and looked at the birth certificate which read;

Father: John Blackwell

Cassie stared at the computer screen and looked at Adam. "Oh my God."

Adam looked at her confused. "What's wrong?" He looked at the computer screen and sighed. "Oh..."


	6. Chapter 6 True Family

"**The Circle In Trouble" **

**Chapter 6- True Family**

Cassie closed the page, before Diana and Piper could see it and stood up and hobbled outside on crouches, pacing up and down the pathway. Piper and Diana exchanged glances and looked at Adam. "Adam, who is her father?" Diana looked at Adam and raised her eyebrows, as he was taking too long to answer. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Diana, I can't tell you, Cassie has to tell you." Diana gave him a glare. "I will go talk to her, you two stay here or go wherever you want. I will text you when I find out if she is going to tell you later tonight." Diana smiled and hugged him and looked at Piper.

"Okay, I will see you tonight babes. Good luck." Piper and Diana walked outside, unfreezing the room, as Adam left to go and check on Cassie. Piper and Diana got in the car and went to Diana's to meet the others.

"Cassie... It's going to be okay.." He places his hand on her shoulder.

"Adam, how is it going to be okay?" She turns around and looks at him taking his hand from her shoulder and looks up at him. Her eyes filled with water, her face drenched in tears. "My dad is the witch, who is helping the witch hunters... My dad is evil."

Adam took her chin in his hands, holding her hands and looked into her eyes. "Maybe he is helping the witch hunters, to help keep your magic hidden or to help find you. Remember he hasn't seen you before, he will love you, I know he will."

"Yeah, maybe..." Cassie smiles and looks into his eyes and quickly glances at his lips, before looking back into his eyes.

Adam looked at her and suddenly moved closer, closing his eyes, kissing her lips passionately, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, he put his hands on her waist. They were kissing intensely, like young people, who have just found out that they love each other and don't want to loose each other. They both stepped back, smiling and looking at each other.

Adam's phone rang, distracting them both, he looked down and looked back up, ignoring the fact his phone was ringing. Cassie looked at him, confused at to why he wasn't answering his phone.

"I think you should answer that." He looked down and laughed. He reached into his pocket and got his phone out, he looked at it, to see who was ringing. It was Diana; his phone suddenly stopped ringing, as Cassie's phone started to ring. "I better answer it."

Cassie answered the phone and looked at Adam, "Hey Diana. What's up?"

Adam just looked at the ground, "Cassie..."

"Adam, shh..." Cassie gave daggers at Adam, as Adam sat down on the bench outside the important documents office.

"Cassie, We need to talk soon about your... father." Cassie slumped down into the space next to Adam, looking down at the floor.

"Diana, not right now. I'm kind of busy, I need to think this through, before just rushing in to tell you. I'm sorry." Her voice sounded like she was just about to breakdown into floods of tears. She bit her lip and wanted for a response, instead Adam just took the phone out of her hands and turned it off.

"Cassie, come here. It's okay." Cassie fell into Adam's open arms, sobbing like mad. "It's fine, I will help you get through this. We will tell the rest of the circle, when you are ready and we will do it together."

Cassie just looked up at Adam. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Cassie smiled, which made Adam smile, as Cassie was happy. He wiped her tears gently with his tiny soft fingers and she laughed to herself, making Adam laugh. "What?"

"Just you. You just wiped my tears, no one has ever done that before, other than Diana and my mum when I was very little. It's a little weird."

"Good weird?" Cassie smiled and nodded and repeated him. "Good Weird."

Adam looked at his phone before putting it in his pocket, seeing a picture of Diana and him, as his phone background he looked at Cassie, forcing a smile, she looked at him, sensing something was wrong. "What's up?"

"Diana."

They both looked at each other and looked down at the floor. "I really don't want to hurt her Adam, but I have never felt this happy about been with someone before. I know it seems stupid, but since we met, I thought we kind of had this connection, you know? All I know is my feelings for you are... love. I love you Adam. I know I shouldn't but I cant help my self..."

"Cassie, I know, I know. I feel the exact same way, I love you so much. Diana, must not know about this she will flip out, I couldn't do that to her. I have known her since Childhood. I have loved her since Childhood, we have been going out forever and I don't know what to do anymore. I still love her, but I love you more. Urghh my head is going to drive me insane. We cannot kiss anymore, we just cannot."

"Okay... I get what you mean. Whenever you are with Diana I feel so jealous, I don't have you. Maybe the next time give me a warning when you are going to kiss her, you know like a sign so I can leave, without hurting inside."

"Cassie, she will find out what is happening. We need to do something about this."

"Adam, not right now please. Right now all we need to do is, tell the circle who my father is.."

"Cassie, not right now, I can tell you are not ready for them to know."

"But they have to know Adam. I cant keep anything from them anymore, but my love for you. Diana and Piper, know that I acted really strange when I found out who my father was, they will find out."

"Okay fine."

A couple of minutes later, they have joined the circle back at the old abandoned house and are all start on the old sofa's up the stairs, looking at Cassie and Adam, who are both pacing the length of the room. Cassie was hobbling on crouches back and forth, thinking and looking at everyone. Adam looked at Diana and then looked at Cassie, thinking what the meaning of her father is. Cassie was the first to speak. "My father is... John Blackwell."

Everybody looked shocked at Cassie and sighed. Diana just stared at Cassie. "Oh my god."

Leo looked at them. "Oh... Cassie you know what this means?"

"Of Course I do!" She Exclaimed. "My father is trying to kill all the witches in Chance Harbour and that means he is going to kill me! I have dark magic in my veins. His blood runs through my blood.." She sits there and gips. "Yuck... I cant deal with this!" Cassie slumps down onto her bed and covers up her face with her pillow, as everyone is left frozen in shock.

"Oh my God. She has finally cracked." Faye giggles to herself and looks at her. Adam, Diana and Jake stare daggers at her and shake their heads.

"Faye, don't be so horrible, just because you don't have me anymore." Melissa stands up and sits next to Cassie on her bed and takes the pillow from her face and leads her outside. Diana runs and passes Melissa some tissues and goes and sits with everyone else.

"Diana, shouldn't you be with Cassie?" Adam looks at her.

"Nope, I think Melissa needs to take this one." She smiles and sits down next to Adam and kisses him.

Adam glares at her, deep in thought. "Not now Diana. This is not very good timing. "

Meanwhile, Melissa takes Cassie outside and they both sit on the grass outside. They are both sat opposite each other, Melissa holding the tissues and passing them to Cassie, as she sits in silence, crying silently to herself. Melissa tries to comfort her and rubs Cassie's arm slowly and softly.

Cassie smiles. "Thanks Mel."

Melissa looks at her and smiles, still rubbing her arm. "Your Welcome Cass. You know that we are going to get through this right. John Blackwell.. Your father.. he will not even come anywhere near you or near the town. We will be all safe, we have Leo, Piper and her sisters helping us, come on it's the charmed ones, the most powerful good witches of all time."

Cassie looked at Melissa and smiles, hugging her quickly. "John Blackwell, wont come near me, Thanks Mel, I think I'm a lot better now, but what are we going to do about the dark magic, it wont just go away you know, its going to rule my life."

Melissa, hugged her back and then thought carefully of what she was going to say next. "Cassie, come on how do you know that, It's not like you know anyone who had dark-magic in their system, you didn't even know witches existed till we came along."

Cassie twiddled her thumbs and replied quickly, nervous to speak, but knowing she would have to tell her sometime. "I found my Family Magical Book."

"What." Melissa just stared at her, mouth dangling wide open, shaking her head, as Cassie waved her hands in front of her face to get her attention, back to her, so she would snap out of the shock she had just become into. "Sorry, you what?!"

"I found my Family's Magical book."

Melissa looked at her, shaking Cassie's arm. "Why didn't you tell me before? What does it have about dark magic in their?"

Cassie thought for a moment recapping what she had read in the book. "You cant tell anyone, I haven't told anyone but Diana and Adam, they are my closest friends in the group and I didn't know if I could tell you without Faye and the others finding out. Well anyway I found it in my mum's old bedroom in my Grandma's house. It says the dark magic controls your life and is tied to your emotions, like all magic but it is stronger, so if your angry you can kill someone, by setting them on fire and that. You get what I mean."

Melissa, slowly nodded her head, before jumping up. "Cassie, we better get back to the others before they start to worry, you coming?" Cassie stood up and followed her back into the room, where the others were talking among themselves. Hearing footsteps they all stopped talking and looked at Cassie. Cassie just had a blank face and sat down.


	7. Chapter 7

"**The Circle In Trouble" **

**Chapter 7- The Man**

1 Week Later

A middle-aged man, with short black hair and a stubbly beard and moustache, was standing at the harbour, in front of a white 31 ft Spirit Freedom boat, which sleeps 6 people. The man was staring out at the boathouse, watching Cassie and Adam talking inside, at the closet table to the window.

The middle-aged man wore a long smart dark brown coat, with smart black trousers and plain black polished boots. The harbour was getting dark, with no lighting, but a tiny light, which was coming from the white boat. All around him was silent other than the splashing of the sea hitting the harbour floor, there were no people other than the odd boat owner, walking around and getting inside the boat, starting to travel the seas.

Inside the boathouse Adam was taking Cassie's mind off of her bloodline, by pulling jokes about school and her birthday which was coming up shortly. They were both laughing and having a good time.

"So come on tell me what you are planning for my birthday."

Adam was shaking his head, "Well, I'm certainly not going to tell you, it's a surprise. Diana and I have planned it and it is going to be wicked! Now stop mentioning it, before I let it slip."

Cassie laughed, "Oh, but I hate surprises" She suddenly stopped laughing and looked down, Adam looked at her with a confused worried face. "What if I hurt someone or even worse kill someone? I can't deal with anymore, my life is worthless, all I ever do is try my hardest and all I ever do is hurt people. I cannot do that anymore, you got to stop me before I ever get close, you hear me?"

Adam shaked his head, "Cassie, you wont, I promise I will stop you, if I have to, which I wont, because Cassie your stronger than they were, you are fighting against it and you have me." Cassie smiled, looking up at him.

"I love you Adam..." She bite her lip softly and shook her head.

"I love you too Cassie..." Cassie stood up, looking around.

"I'm sorry, that was a mistake, I said I wouldn't let this happen, I'm sorry. Diana is my best friend and I'm in love with her boyfriend, I cannot do that to her, we cant be alone together. I got to go."

Adam grabbed her arm and she looked at him, gazing into his eyes. "Cassie, don't go. Everyone else told you to stay here, where you can be protected, you got to stay here, if you go out there then someone will get you. You cant go. I wont let you leave."

"Adam.." She pulled her arm out of his grip. "I cant stay here either. We will.. end up doing something we regret. Think about Diana."

"No think about you. You could get hurt. I will call Jake if you want."

"Okay, Fine... Call... Jake." Adam nodded and got his phone out, calling Jake.

5 minutes later Jake hadn't arrived, like he said he would. Cassie started to pace the boathouse. "Where is he, he said he would be here, what if something happened, because of me, because I wanted him to come. What if he was taken prisoner?"

Adam had had enough of hearing her worry and took of her face in his hands, looking at her. "Cassie look at me. Jake is strong he wouldn't have been captured, it is you they are after not him."

She smiled, in his hands. "Adam..."

"Cassie..."

They both smiled and they both moved forward at the same time, they nose just touching, looking into each others eyes, in a daze of love.

"What the hell are you two doing?!"

Cassie and Adam both looked at each other shocked and stepped back. "Erm... nothing just talking and she got upset and I was just cheering her up, when you walked through the door."

Melissa looked at them. "Cassie, Adam, What about Diana? That wasn't just cheering each Cassie up. You both like each other, I can see that and Adam you aren't been with Diana much lately. You need to think of a way to resolve this situation. Adam you got to choose Diana or Cassie?"

Cassie looked at them both. "I Better go." She walked out the door, when the middle-aged man walked up to her. Cassie looked at him and screamed. "ADAM! MELISSA!"

Adam and Melissa were both talking when they heard her scream and looked at each then and ran outside. "Cassie." Cassie had passed out and was laid on the floor, with the man prodding her arms, trying to wake her up. They both looked at the man. "Get out of here!"

The man just stood there and looked at them. "I have a right to be here."

"And what kind of right do you have to be here."

The man just looked at them. "Well, ask her when she wakes up, she will tell you. She knows exactly who I am. I shall be over there." He points at the harbour, where he was standing earlier and walks over there.

Melissa and Adam both pull Cassie inside and lock the doors behind them, taking her downstairs out of sight of the man who was watching them. Adam pulled out his phone and called Diana and Jake. Melissa rang Faye, Nick and Piper. They both told everyone what was going on and told them to hurry.

10 minutes later everyone had arrived and knocked on the back door, waiting for Adam to unlock the door and let them in. They all went downstairs, locking the door behind them and sat around in Adam's bedroom, crowded around Cassie, who was laying on the bed, unconscious, watching to see when she woke up.

Cassie woke up, looking around at everyone.

Adam looked at her, "Cassie, who was that man? He said that you knew him."

Cassie looked at him and burst out in to tears, everyone just looked at her. "Cassie?"

Cassie just stared at them through tear filled eyes and just laid on the bed in shock.

"Cassie, who was he?"

"Who was he?"

Cassie shook her head, trying to shake everyone talking out of her head.

"He is..."

Faye just looked at her. "WHO THE HELL WAS HE?!"

"He's my father..."

The man knocked on the door again.

"Wait, he is John Blackwell?"

The man knocked on the door again and again.

"Yes, now what do we do?"

"I guess we just answer the door."

"But what if he..." Adam was drowned out as there was a massive bang coming from upstairs, they all look at each other and mouth "Crap"


	8. Chapter 8- Father

"**The Circle In Trouble" **

**Chapter 8- Father**

"Erm... I don't think we have to think about that? Now what do we do?!" Cassie bites her lip, looking down.

Piper Smiles, looking at them, "Orb out?"

"No we can't do that. He will find me."

"Okay, how about we are stronger than them and we find out what he wants?"

"That sounds promising."

The all stand there, standing straighter, crossing their arms as John Blackwell storms into the room.

"Ah, this is where you all have been hiding. I need a word with you, Cassie."

"Well, I have nothing to say to you."

"Well, we have a lot to talk about."

"Here, Listen mate, she doesn't want to talk to you, so just get lost." Adam butted in, stepping forward in front of Cassie.

"Well, I know you have trouble coming your way and I'm just here to help."

Leo stepped forward and looks at John. "Trouble? What Trouble?"

"Well, the dark magic drives her to depths you don't want to go to."

Cassie looked at him straight in the eye, pushing past Adam and prods John in the chest. "You know full well about that don't you?" Adam and Jake pull her back. "Get off me!"

A glass smashes in the corner of the room and Cassie looks at it and runs out. Everyone is frozen, staring at the broken glass. Adam, Diana and Jake run after Cassie and shout after her.

Cassie is on her way to her car when she hears them, her eyes filled with tears, her mind flicking through the memories of her father and the stories told about him. "Just Go Away. All of you!" Her voice starts to go to the slightest whisper, "Just go away."

Jake and Diana turn back and walk back inside to check on what is going on with Cassie's father as Adam walks up to her and takes her by the arm, pulling her into a hug and puts his chin on her head, wrapping his arms around her. She slowly stops crying and looks at him. "I'm evil, pure evil." She drops her head into his chest.

Adam pulls her head up and looks at her. "Listen, you are not pure evil. Your.. Erm.. Father might be but your not. You are only evil, by the choices you choose and your choices are not evil at all. You care for everyone and would do anything, anything to save them and that's what makes you my angel."

"I'm your angel?"

Adam smiles and looks at her. "Yap, you're my angel. I have decided to break up with Diana."

Cassie steps back. "Adam, you can't do that. You will break her heart and she's my friend."

Adam steps forward and takes Cassie' hands. "So is it better to break two people's hearts than one?"

"Adam..." She is cut off from Adam kissing her.

At this moment in time, John had run off and everyone else in the circle and The Charmed Ones walk outside and Diana breaks into tears. "Cassie?! How could you?!"

Cassie and Adam step back shocked at the entrance of everyone. Cassie bites her lip and turns away, walking towards Diana. "It's not like that Diana. I... We..."felt a connection the first time we met and I never wanted to hurt you. I love him."

"You..." Diana gulps. "You love him? You love my boyfriend? And does he love you back?"

Cassie bites her lip, thinking of what to say. Diana then looks at Adam, he is scrapes his hair back and looks at her. "I'm sorry Diana. I hate this is how you found out. It's just this connection we had when we first met; it's grown stronger ever since."

Faye overhears and comments "Wow, this is getting bad, Cassie the Badass." She giggles.

The tree suddenly gets caught on fire.

Jake puts an arm on Faye's shoulder, "Shut up, Faye. This isn't funny.

Cassie glares at Faye, "Shut the Hell Up!"

The fire on the tree starts spreading dramatically; Adam pulls Cassie closer to him. "Think of happy thoughts."

Cassie has a big flash back collage of all the times they have kissed, from the first time they met and all the happy times they have spent together, them gazing at each other to the odd smiles.

The tree suddenly dies down and is out, making Cassie come out of her glance and look around. "Thanks Adam."

"Urgh... I hate you Cassie Blake." Diana storms off.

Cassie cries into Adam's arms. "I hate this. I hurt her, I hurt her Adam. I didn't want to hurt her. I really didn't. She has done a lot for me and I just stabbed her in the back like that. Urgh, I hate myself!"

"Cassie, shh.." He pulls her closer and pats her back gently, trying to calm her down.

John Blackwell looks on in the distance before running off, overhearing everything that had happened.

The others look on confused, as Melissa aims to run off towards Diana, Nick pulls her back and kisses her.

"Nick, not right now." She giggles.

"Come on let's get out of here." Nick wraps his arm around her waist and lead her to the car and head home. Jake wraps his arm around Faye and follow Nick and Melissa.

Piper steps forward, "Call us in the morning and we will help out with your Father and your Magic. Right now, I think we all need to sleep and get some rest." Cassie looks at them and nods, as they disappear leaving a blue outline of them.

Adam looks at Cassie, "Lets take you home and we can talk."

She smiles and starts to walk to the car, "That seems good."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Circle In Trouble**

**Chapter 9**

Adam and Cassie had a talk about what to do with the situation they were put in and how to re-act. They both smiled and stayed up till 3 in the morning, until they fell asleep on Cassie's bed. Adam's arms were wrapped around Cassie, as she had laid her head on his chest, snuggling comfortably in his arms, where she rightly belonged. Adam and Cassie wasn't just love, it was destiny.

Adam woke up early and was watching Cassie sleep. He felt happy just watching her and playing with her soft long blonde hair, Cassie looked peaceful when she slept, almost like an angel that had just drifted down to earth to capture the love of her life, Adam. But Cassie of course was no angel, she was innocent and pure at the heart, but her emotional tie to her powers was what consumed her and controlled her into darkness.

Cassie mumbled in her sleep, "It's cold in here. I don't like it. John, what did you do to me?"

Adam looked at Cassie, as his face drew with concern and confusion. "Cassie?" his voice was soft and gentle. "Babe?" When there was no response, he shook her shoulder very cautiously and watched her, as she turned away from him; her eyes were filling up with tears.

"You turned me into a monster, like you; I can't even control my powers anymore. If I get any distressing emotions, I end up nearly killing a town of people or anyone of my best friends, my boyfriend." She shivered violently, as Adam carefully leaned towards her, trying to wake her up, concern was growing and he started to get very anxious.

In Cassie's head a voice beamed out, "I'm not a monster Cassie and neither are you. I'm your father and I want to help you. I'm sorry I was not there for you, but I want to be there for you now. If I can't see you or speak to you when you're awake, well I will meet you in your dream state. I need to tell you something, it's urgent."

"Go on Father! What do you want to tell me?" Cassie started to see red, her anger was balling up inside her, she was about to explode. Adam touched her shoulder softly, trying to see her better to understand what was going on, his hand started to burn and a sizzling noise distracted him. He looked down at his hand, it was full of large red blisters which steam was rising off of. He pulled his hand away quickly, taking a deep sharp intake of breath.

"Ouch. Cassie? What's going on? Please wake up."

"Cassie, you can't take your relationship with Adam any further, you can't sleep with him." For the first time in the amount of time that she had seen him, his face was full of concern and seriousness. Cassie took a step back, shaking her head.

"What are you talking about Blackwell? Who says we haven't already?" Her voice was shaky and full of attitude. Blackwell laughed to himself and watched Cassie's every step.

"Because no-one has died yet, no crows are around. Obviously you haven't." His voice was straight to the point and factual, as Cassie would know what he was talking about.

Adam shook her with more concern, screaming her name. "Cassie?!" Cassie woke up with a jump, gasping for breath; she looked at Adam and turned away. "What happened Cassie? Was it a bad dream?"

Cassie nodded with an almost whisper, "Yes, just a bad dream." Adam pulled her close, making her look at him.

"Cassie, it wasn't a bad dream though was it. You were talking to someone, who was it. You said they turned you into the monster. Was it Blackwell and how did he reach you in your dreams." Cassie cried into his shoulder, her shoulders shaking, every muscle in her body went tight.

Through chocked up sobs, Cassie spoke to Adam, describing what had happened. "Yes, it was Blackwell. He said since he couldn't get to talk to me without everyone around, he would try to reach me in my dream state and he finally succeeded tonight. He told me that we can't sleep together. I asked him why and he said someone will die." Cassie reached out for Adam's hand and heard him moan in pain. She instinctively looked down at his hand and closed her eyes, looking back up to his face. "Adam, what happened to your hand? Did I do that?"

Adam, shook his head chuckling softly, "Don't try to change the subject. How can you trust Blackwell if he is as evil as he is? He could be trying to keep us apart." Cassie shook her head and looked down.

"Adam, he looked really serious."

Adam smiled and pulled her closer. "You can't take him seriously." He kissed her cheek and looked at her. "I love you so much." Cassie giggled and leaned into him and kissed him.

"You know, I have never slept next to you before, but I kind of like it and I could definitely get used to it." He smiled, kissed her softly and looked at her.

At Diana's house, which looked exactly like Cassie's grandmothers' house, Diana was curled up under her covers in her bed, her eyes red raw, not able to cry after crying too much. She looked around the room, thinking of how much of a state it was in; there were tissues all over the floor and all over her bed. She whispered to herself, "I'm over you and I am going to move on and get the best boyfriend possible, who would never cheat or do anything like you did to me." Diana picked up all the pictures of Cassie and Adam and chucked them in the bin, deleting all their pictures and their numbers, not like it helped, she knew Adam's off by heart.

The morning sun rose softly over the head of Nick's House, Nick and Melissa raised their head out of the bed they were laying in. The bed sheets were messy and crumbled up roughly at the end of the bed; Melissa's head was laid on Nick's muscular chest. Melissa giggled at Nick, as she sat up, grabbing the sheet, covering herself up. They were both naked from head to toe and were smiling at each other.

"Hey Gorgeous." Nick spoke quietly, his voice all croaky, like it usually is on a morning, when he hasn't had anything to drink. "You want a drink?"

"Hey Handsome." Melissa smiled looking at him and nodded. Nick stood up and chucked on a top and a pair of pyjama bottoms, he ran downstairs made Melissa and breakfast in bed and a drink of coffee.

Melissa was in the shower, when he returned and put the breakfast and coffee on the side. She walked in, as he turned around to knock on the door to tell her to hurry up. "Oh babe, I made you breakfast in bed, hope you like it." Melissa ran over and kissed him on the cheek, before getting dressed, sitting on the bed and eating her breakfast and taking a sip of coffee.

"Thank you so much. I love you so much."

_**Authors Note: Thanks Guys, I hope you like the new chapter and please review it. I know it's been a while since I last posted a chapter, I have been busy with sixthform.**_


End file.
